Welcome home, bast-master
by Mgluvsbl25
Summary: Gray is in love with Natsu. The problem is, Natsu is completely oblivious to Gray's love. One day, out of curiosity, Gray follows Natsu and sees him in a maid's costume in a cafe. A dream come true, yes, but who's the guy that keeps on touching his Natsu? This is YAOI. High school AU, Modern AU. Gratsu, more pairings to come.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Why a maid café!?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello there, thank you for clicking on my story and reading it. This is sort of an introduction, so sorry if it's kind of short. If any of you like Naruto or Kuroko no Basket go and check out my fanfiction list. This is YAOI don't like don't read. This is High school AU too. I hope you enjoy this. Onto the story.**

* * *

><p>Natsu's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"Get out here, NOW" Erza said while slamming open the door of the locker room.<p>

I was currently in the locker room of a maid café.

It wasn't any café either it was Fairy Tail café.

I cowered on the spot and felt goose bumps prickling my skin.

Her eyes softened and she relaxed.

"You look adorable" she said in slight awe.

"Erza, I do not look adorable and I feel uncomfortable" I said while trying to pull down the skirt of the uniform.

Fairy Tail Café wasn't any ordinary café. It was a maid café. The worst thing of it is, is that the male workers have to wear maid dresses while the female workers wore butler suits.

She pushed me out of the room and took me; no it was more like drag me to the meeting room.

Let me rewind back on how I was even here.

It was a sunny day like any other; I was on the couch of my apartment watching a mindless show that I don't care about.

I heard a sharp knock on the door and I went and opened it.

A flash of red attacked me and I was sprawled on the floor.

I groaned.

"We are late, hurry up and put on your shoes" Erza told me.

I put my shoes on and followed her.

"Where are we going?" I asked her with slight confusion.

"To get you a job" she simply responded me.

"You know I don't need one" I whined.

"You do, it's making me sick just watching you go to your apartment after school ends" She responded.

"I'm just not motivated to do anything" I said with a grumpy voice.

"Yeah, well I think this job _will_ make you motivated" she said while smirking.

I had a bad feeling after seeing her do that.

That bad feeling was right as we parked in the parking lot of Fairy Tail Café.

I wobbled out of the car as best as I could. My thoughts kept me busy but I think it wore off a few seconds ago.

She opened the door.

I was roughly pushed inside and then she started to drag me to a woman.

She looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hello, I'm Lisanna Strauss I'll be interviewing you."

Oh that's right, she was Mirajane's sister.

Mirajane was a teacher at Fiore High school, the school I currently attended.

She was cool but once angered could be very scary. This one time there was this kid, Jared, I think.

Anyways he didn't bring any homework and never did any class work and always disrupted the class.

Let's just say she lost her cool and the guy was never seen again.

It was very mysterious.

After she introduced herself, Erza dragged me and I stubbornly tried to stop her.

I saw that she was on the path to being really mad and I obediently followed her.

She smirked; satisfied that she could make me submit to her.

I sighed; when we sat down she started the interview.

"Done any drugs?" Lisanna asked.

"No" I answered.

"Any allergies?" she asked.

"I have motion sickness" I answered.

She wrote on her clipboard.

"Any likes, dislikes?" she continued.

"I like baking, I hate any type of transportation" I answered.

She asked the same questions to Erza.

"You are both hired, your uniforms are in the locker room" she said after a few minutes.

"So fast?!" I said in surprise.

She smiled.

"We need all the help we can get, and you two seem fairly reliable" she told me.

I felt like my soul was leaving my body.

I came back to my senses when Erza shoved a maid dress to my hands.

"Put this on we'll have to through training" she said as she stripped down and put on her butler suit.

At least she got pants.

I sighed and started to put it on.

Thankfully I wasn't going to wear heels; it would have been a disaster if I did.

The uniform consisted of a frilly black dress with an apron. I had to wear thigh-high white socks with a black ribbon tied at the edge of it. Thankfully I wore short boxers so they weren't seen.

Then I put on black flats with an ankle holder. I sighed and looked myself on the mirror.

This was so embarrassing; I hoped that no one else from school worked here.

Then Erza came in and dragged me to the meeting room.

I was surprised that most of the waiters were my friends.

I blushed and I felt my face get very hot.

Jellal and Loke were wearing maid outfits. I would've laughed at them if I weren't in the same problem.

Lucy and Juvia were wearing butler outfits, looked calm.

I started to cry internally.

"Listen up, we will train you and by the end of the day you'll be ready, and your first official shifts will start on Halloween" a brown-haired woman said.

"Isn't that tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, it is and by the way name is Crona and I hope that all of you don't die by the end of the day." She continued.

I gulped.

"When greeting a customer be it male we say, 'Welcome home, Master'" she said.

"Now if a female comes in we greet her by saying, 'Welcome home, Mistress'." She continued.

She told us to repeat the greetings and we did as she said.

We learned all of the ropes and overall it was pretty easy.

Jellal and I were sent to get some boxes in case we ever ran out; it was part of the training.

The boxes that we need to get were at the top of the shelf so we grabbed a ladder and put it there.

Jellal volunteered to go up so I let him.

The ladder wobbled when he got up there then it broke.

He landed on tip of me and I felt something warm on my lips.

My eyes widened and his were wide too, he jerked back.

"I'm sorry Natsu" Jellal apologized.

"I'm sorry too" I said awkwardly.

It wasn't even my first day working in this job and I got my first kiss stolen unintentionally.

This was the worst day I've ever had. Excluding the day that the asshole, Gray came into my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry again for making this short but I hope you liked it. Sorry if I make anyone OOC I try to make them IC. Sorry for having grammatical errors, but I'm doing this solo. I hope it wasn't too boring. Sorry for not having Gray here but he'll be here in later chapters. A review would be nice. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The bastard

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the follows/favorites. Those who reviewed thank you very much. If you follow my other stories expect an update later. I try to make the characters as in character as I can. Please review. Now, onto the story.**

* * *

><p>Natsu's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up drenched in sweat. I had a weird dream where I was forced to be dressed in a maid costume, and that I had my first kiss stolen.<p>

I went to my closet to get my uniform out. I froze as I saw the maid costume.

I slumped; it wasn't a dream after all.

I sighed as I dressed.

I felt uncomfortable, but I had to do it. My uniform consisted of a black blazer with black pants, white button up shirt, and a red tie.

I was a second year so we got stuck with the red. I was thankful that I wasn't a first-year they had to wear an ugly green-puke tie or ribbon.

The third years were luckier; they got a royal blue tie.

"Natsu, fish, I want fish." I heard a cute voice say.

"Happy, go to the kitchen, it's in the cabinet above the fridge." I answered.

I had the weirdest cat ever, he was blue and had wings, and he could also talk.

I looked at the clock on the wall. My eyes widened, I was late.

"Oh,no,no,no,no,shit" I cursed under my breath.

I ran as if the devil himself was following me.

Thankfully the school came into view.

* * *

><p>Gray's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed. The idiot was late, again.<p>

"Sorry I'm late" a breathless voice said form the doorway.

Lucky for him, Laxus wasn't here yet.

He smiled in relief. His cheeks were flushed red.

My heart skipped a beat, honestly, why did I have to fall for such an idiot.

His face turned to a scowl when he saw me.

"You're late as ever, flame brain" I taunted him.

"Shut it, ice berg, not all of us are perfect students" he said while fuming.

I smirked at him.

"Aw, I didn't know you thought so highly of me, but I am perfect" I said while I sneered at him.

"Where's your shirt, exibionist" he screamed at me.

I didn't notice it wasn't on my shirt. I looked down and picked it up from the floor.

Damn Ur, for giving me such an annoying and tiring habit, at least I wasn't alone.

"Gray, how ya doing" Loke said as he slung an arm around my shoulders.

Oh joy, idiot number two was here.

He smelled like perfume, I internally sighed, how Lyon could like such a guy, I would never know.

Yeah, it was surprising that Lyon liked his type.

I looked at Natsu; it looked like he wanted to say something.

Loke finally took his arm away.

Natsu walked forwards, my eyes widened.

I don't even know how a human being could trip over nothing.

His lips were very warm; I moved my lips a bit. I saw his face blast into a red color.

He got out of my grasp, damn it, how could a person be so oblivious.

"Oi, lovebirds, keep it in the bedroom" Laxus said as he strolled to his desk.

"We are not lovebirds" Natsu screamed out.

Pshh, not yet, but he will be mine.

He sat down on his chair. Thankfully his seat was in front of me. I could gaze at him easily that way.

He turned my way and glared.

I sighed, again, how could a person be so oblivious?

* * *

><p>Natsu's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Loke didn't say anything about the maid business.<p>

He probably knew that we were on the same boat.

I felt my back tingling and I turned and glared at the ice block.

I turned away fast before he could see my face burst into flames.

I had another kiss in the span of two days. Worse, it was my rival too.

I groaned, when I realized that today was my first day for my new job. Thankfully, Gray didn't know about this, or he would've made fun of me.

I internally sighed; I wondered why things turned out this way. We used to be very close, but we still fought, and called each other names.

Now we barely hang out, he'd rather hang out with Loke. I felt a weird sensation by my heart. I'd have to ask Erza what it means.

The rest of the day passed by a breeze, I dreaded for what was coming.

I went to the parking lot. I spotted Erza leaning against her cherry-red mustang.

I quickly ran to her car and got in. She laughed at bit.

"Impatient are we" she asked in a taunting voice.

"No, I'm just ready for this to be over" I mumbled.

She started the car and we got there in no time.

I went into the locker room, and located the locker I was given. I grabbed the maid costume that was there. We were given two costumes, one to leave here, and the other one was for emergencies.

There was even a pair of cat ears. I honestly forgot it was Halloween. I didn't even get candy either.

I pouted. Then I sighed.

I got ready, but instead of white socks it was a pair of black ones. I grabbed a pumpkin that had candy in it. Great, now I have to give some of it to the costumers.

I got out there to greet them.

"Welcome home, master" I said as cheerfully as I could while smiling.

"Well, well, I haven't seen anyone like you here" a teasing voice said.

A blonde guy walked up to me and _groped _me.

I stood frozen, and with my eyes open.

He walked past me and sat at one of the tables.

I snapped out of my stupor and went to his table.

I glared intensely at him.

"I'd like a triple chocolate cake, with a vanilla milkshake" he said while looking at me.

"Of course anything else master..." I asked while trailing off.

"Yes, I'd like to order you, and call me Sting" he said while winking.

I forced a smile and a laugh; I think I looked like a demented person.

I gave his order to the chef, Levy, she was a nice girl.

I slumped and sighed.

Now I had to deal with that pervert.

"Natsu?" someone asked.

I looked up and my mouth dropped open in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for making it a bit short, but this is the best I could do for now. I hope that you guys liked Gray's point of view, he was surprisingly easier to write than Natsu's. Please Review. Until next time guys. **


End file.
